poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Phoenix Wright's World/See Kumamon, Loweemon and their friends
Kazemon: Another world we know. And then they saw Kumamon, Loweemon and their friends All: Kumamon? Kotemon? Bearmon? Lobomon? Loweemon? Agunimon? They went off and they saw them disappeared Kazemon: Are they.. Phantoms? Socermon: I don't care if they are, or if we fall into the Darkness. We miss them! Then a Barrier just block them Beetlemon: Get out of our way! They make it throught and they saw Darkside Kazemon: You really think you can keep us away from our friends? Aftr they defeat they saw many Darkside Beetlemon: You're ready? Kazemon: Okay, then. After they defeated them the giant Orb is gone and so does the Darkside, They went off to see their friends All: Kumamon! Kotemon! Bearmon! Loweemon! Agunimon! Lobomon! Loweemon: Kazemon, Beetlemon, Socermon. You're- Kazemon: Loweemon, you can talk? Agunimon: Did you see us? Socermon: Yes, and we see Kumamon and his best friends too. Lobomon: Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon, they're here? Kazemon: Guys, what's gotten into you? Don't you see them? Agunimon: Where are we? Socermon: A World the Darkness has consumed. It's Phoenix Wright's World. Lobomon: Consumed? The world's fell? Beetlemon: What happen to you? How do we know you're them? And not the weakness that's in our hearts playing more tricks. They look at Kumamon and his friends who look so tired Kazemon: Kumamon! Please, say something. Agunimon: Kazemon, listen. We promise this is us. But we're not ourselves. Kazemon: What are you talking about? Agunimon: You're using the name "Lobomon, Loweemon and Agunimon" That's means you're seeing me the way that you remember me. But your hearts is just painting the picture that it so wants to see. The real us is lost in Shadows. Socermon: Then you're here, trapped in the realm of Darkness. Loweemon: No, our hearts has tied to the Darkness. That must be why we can talk. But we didn't see anything, Socermon. If you're saying Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon is here, then they're like us-- and illusion created from your hearts. Kazemon: We understand. Then, you, Kotemon, Bearmon and Kumamon are safe in the outside world? Loweemon: Maybe. Beetlemon: That's great. But, how did you find us? Agunimon: We looked here. And heard you in the Darkness. Socermon: Of course, but why does your heart have... tied to the Darkness now? What do you mean "lost in shadow"? Lobomon: You have forget about us. Listen, Quartzmon is going to find Kumamon and his friend's. Beetlemon: Don't worry, they won't find them. We hid them somewhere safe. Kazemon: And the reason, why they didn't talk to us. It's because they're still there sleeping. Then Agunimon and Lobomon has disappears and Loweemon has darkness around him Loweemon: No. I can't control.... Then the Darkness has takes over him ????: "This place" was it the Chamber of Waking? Socermon: Well, of course. They saw Duskmon Kazemon: Who are you? Really? ?????: You don't know. I am. Then the Real Loweemon stop him with Lobomon and Agunimon Loweemon: Guys! Get back! All: Agunimon! Loweemon! Lobomon! Loweemon: I forgot, Quartzmon is a part of me. Now he's using me so you can tell him where you hid Kumamon and his friends! Quartzmon: Silence! Lobomon: We won't give in! Guys! You have to- Then Quartzmon grab their Head Quartzmon: Still you struggle! All: Agunimon! Lobomon! Loweemon! Then a Giant Hand grab Kumamon and the rest Agunimon: Beetlemon! Loweemon: Kazemon! Lobomon: Socermon! Quartzmon: Now you can be one with the Darkness! They are struggle from the Giant Hand and they look at Kumamon and his friends! All: Kumamon, Kotemon, Bearmon... Agunimon, Lobomon & Loweemon: That is enough! They use all of their power and chain up Quartzmon All: Agunimon... Loweemon... Lobomon... Then they fell asleep